


Travelers

by Brespese



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen, takes place somewhere fairly early in decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Tsukasa discovers an unfamiliar but familiar face





	Travelers

Kadoya Tsukasa, Traveler of the decade, ‘’destroyer of worlds’’, felt ripped off. Sure he’d been attacked by monsters, other riders, Nazis and just about everything else, however that was nothing compared to what he was facing now. The grey wall that may or may not be caused by that bucket hat bastard, had placed him in the middle of some muddy mountain in the middle of god knows where, along with some bulky hiking clothes and a backpack that felt like it was filled with rocks.

 

Whenever he entered a new world he usually felt a sort of inclination to do something, more often that not this would end up with him getting in a fight. This time he just felt like he needed to hike,  _ surely _ nothing  _ too _ bad could come of this. Tsukasa continued to walk and walk, sure his ugly hiking boots were starting to get muddy, however at least he hadn’t been attacked  _ yet _ . He stopped walking when he finally saw another person on the mountain. 

 

The person was standing on a cliff viewing the rest of the mountain, Tsukasa snapped a photo of this, even if the image was going to be distorted it’d at least be partially scenic. The snapping of the camera must’ve got the person's attention, because he called out ‘’ _ Yo! Wasn’t expecting to see anyone else up here at this time of year’’  _

_ ‘’uh... hi’’ _ Tsukasa replied 

 

The person turned around, it was a man with long hair and a tired looking face, despite the cold weather (which Tsukasa had only noticed while staring at the man) he was only wearing a flannel shirt over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Seeing the man led tsukasa to feel an odd sense of comfort, either the man had a familiar aura or Tsukasa was  _ very  _ glad he wasn’t the one with the worst fashion in this place. 

 

Tsukasa sat down on a damp rock as the man approached him, the man sat down on a rock adjacent to Tsukasa, he took a deep breath and when he exhaled said remarked  _ ‘’This really is the best! Eh?’’ _

 

_ ‘’Yeah’’ _ Tsukasa replied in a sarcastically deadpan voice  _ ‘’Once I’ll just throw my bed out’’ _

 

The man chuckled at this, he then handed Tsukasa a business card. It was a fairly plain business card, printed on it it read ‘’Godai Yuusuke The Man WIth 2000 Talents’’, however the 2000 had been crossed out and replaced with ‘’2062’’. Tsukasa looked up at Yuusuke and realised why the odd sense of comfort washed over him, the man adjacent to him was none other than a reflection of one of his only friends. 

 

_ ‘’Hey are you okay? You’ve gone a bit pale’’ _ godai said this while shaking Tsukasa’s leg. 

 

Decade quietly muttered‘’ _ Kuuga’’  _

 

Yuusuke’s face turned from tired but happy to serious for a moment  ‘’ _ how do you know that name’’ _

Tsukasa realising that he might’ve gotten himself into trouble decided it’d  be best to explain himself ‘’ _ I’m just a passing through Kamen Rider’’ _

 

Yuusuke relaxed a bit,  ‘’ _ another rider, eh?’’  _ Tsukasa was surprised this worked, usually people just attacked him when he said that. Yuusuke continued  _ I panicked a bit, even though you could’ve been with Ms. Sakurako, I panicked a bit and thought you were grongi.’’  _

 

_ ‘’Yeah I get that, I can speak grongi’’ _

Once again suspicion found it’s way on to Yuusuke’s face ‘’ _ excuse me? _ ’’ he blurted out 

 

Tsukasa sighed, he was fed up with explaining this, ‘’ _ maybe I should get a business card’’  _ he thought to himself before continuing out loud ‘’ _ I’m a Kamen rider who travels through several different ‘’worlds’’. I wasn’t one hundred percent sure if they doubled up, however you’re not the first Yuusuke who also happens to be Kuuga.’’ _

 

Yuusuke’s eyes looked as if they had been wrenched open, it took a few minutes before he spoke again  _ ‘’huh, we’re pretty similar you know’’ _ he laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

 

Tsukasa looked into a large puddle in front of him and saw Yuusuke reflected, he looked up and asked  _ ‘’how so?’’ _

 

Godai smiled a bit, ‘’ _ well we’re both travellers, but we’re not at the same time’’  _

 

_ ‘’That doesn’t make any sense’’ _

 

Godai leaned back a bit _ ‘’well, I only just realised myself but you can go to a lot of different places but not be travelling.’’ _ Tsukasa broke eye contact and stared into the puddle again, this time seeing his own reflection. 

 

Yuusuke took a pause, noticing the new tension, he took a deep breath and continued  _ ‘’that’s the reason I came back here, if we stay focused in the past or have trouble distancing ourselves from events and places, it’s harder to travel and grow. Can you travel? That’s for you to decide but all I know is that after my time as a rider, I had almost forgotten skill number one.’’  _ Yuusuke made a thumbs up symbol. 

 

Decade cowas silent, he kept thinking about how he’d been non-stop been following the urge to fix whatever problem was going on in the worlds he visited, he’d never taken a break after seeing a whole world die. He didn’t speak up, however he made a thumbs up back at Yuusuke, he wanted to say thank you but he felt like this would do more than he needed. 

 

Yuusuke pointed into a bit further down the mountain and playfully said ‘’ _ I think that’s for you.’’ _ Further down the mountain, the grey dimensional square had appeared once again. Tsukasa nodded and walked into it. It returned him to his room in the camera shop. He entered the lobby and as usual it was chaos; Yuusuke was running away from Natsumi and ‘’grandpa’’ was clipping pieces with Kivala trying to read the newspaper. 

 

_ ‘’HEY!’’ _ Tsukasa yelled  _ “Let’s going to the cinema.’’  _

_ ‘’You don’t have any money!’’  _ Natsumi yelled back. 

 

Tsukasa made a big deal of digging through his pockets, he felt something bizarre but more importantly he had no money, however he wasn’t ready to prove natsumi right. Grandpa piped up  _ ‘’here, take some pocket money, and get something to eat while you’re out’’ _ He then very awkwardly tried to shoo Natsumi,Tsukasa and Yuusuke out(with Kivala following). 

 

While walking, unsurprisingly Tsukasa was one of the first to speak  _ ‘’hey Yuusuke, you know in a different world, you look like Jo Odagiri.’’  _

  
Yuusuke let out a confused  _ ‘’eh!?’’ _ but Tsukasa didn’t reply as he was too busy looking at what he found in his pocket. A fully developed picture of a Godai Yuusuke standing on the cliff of a mountain so snowy, he could hardly make out any details.


End file.
